1. Technical Field:
This device relates to paper and film dispensing apparatus that are used to supply a clean disposable cover for medical equipment most notably examination tables and chair headrest.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have all been directed to medical and dental examination table and chairs usually with a dispensing roll of paper that is manually advanced over the surface and then removed after each use. Other applications have been directed towards safety covers for commodes and the like with no application for medical instruments such as eye examination devices.
Examples of prior art can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,637, 2,566,582, 2,536,592, 1,004,630 and 1,210,767.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,637 a chiropractic table is disclosed that has a paper retainer thereon that dispenses paper from a supply roll over two spaced headest with a tear-bar for removing used paper. The invention is directed to a spring urged release and tear bar. This allows the paper to be temporarily secured on the free end of the paper that can be selectively released for advancement of the paper and secured for manual removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,582 a headrest cover for dental chairs is disclosed that comprises a pair of interconnected headrest configurations made of multiple layers of material with flexible backing and apertured sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,592 discloses a paper supply device for a headrest having a pair of dispensing and take-up reels positioned in side by side relationship in a hinge device secured to the chair. The clean paper is dispensed from the supply roll extending over the headrest and then returns around a guide rod under itself back to a take-up reel. Thus a continuous loop of supply and return papers established over the headrest.
A headrest for barber chairs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,630 which includes a centrally mounted supply roll, and a pair of horizontally spaced guide and activation rollers. In use a crank handle on the activation roller is turned advancing a fresh portion of paper over and between said rollers.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,767 a sanitary device for toilet seats is shown which comprises a supply roll of paper on one side of the seat and a pair of adjacent advancement rollers on the other side of the seat. A crank handle advances the paper over the seat. The paper has spaced apertures for registration with the opening defined in the seat.